The potential value of existing data sources for further analyses has been investigated utilizing a purchase order mechanism. National dental survey and oral clinical exams conducted over the past 30 years were identified and contacts were made with sponsors and principal investigators to determine the status of data files. Reviews of publications and other mechanisms were used to determine the appropriateness of additional work, with emphasis on possible trend analysis and interpretation for public policy. Professional services contracts have been issued to several scientists to develop analytic frameworks or collaborate in data analyses and publications.